


Please Ignore, trying workskin

by shewhospeakswiththunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/pseuds/shewhospeakswiththunder
Summary: Please Ignore, trying workskin





	Please Ignore, trying workskin

**Today** 10:15 AM  
Hey, got the ok, I can go  
As long as I don't cause anymore trouble lol  
Awesome!😁  
Would you like to go to prom with me?  


Ben barely restrained himself from throwing his new phone against the wall. 

I would love to 😊  
Good  
Bc no more detention dates for us from here on out  
I'm on the straight and narrow  
Haha deal  


# There Aren't Visiting Hours at my place

**Author's Note:**

> Attempts to make links happen  
> [Red Key](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Key_Raiders)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twilek](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Twi'lek)


End file.
